Un día especial
by Akito Kibiki
Summary: Madotsuki siempre visitaba a Masada antes de despertar, era una rutina para ambos. Pero en un día especial, eso cambiaría un poco... o mucho. Masada x Madotsuki


**Chicos, aqui les traigo un fic rapido, del dia del amor y la amistad. Por azares del mundo elegi del Masada x Madotsuki, disfrutenlo. (Aunque me hicieron desconfiar un.. MUCHO)**

**Un dia especial**

* * *

Como cada noche, la chica de cabello castaño sujeto en trenzas, ojos rojos, sudadera rosada con una ventana en el pecho, falda morada, medias negras y zapatos rojos; Madotsuki, viajaba por sus muy raros, enigmáticos y por así decirlo, aterradores sueños llegando a lugares nunca antes imaginados por la gente normal.

Hasta que cierto día, llego a encontrarse con una nave blanca, que era habitada por un hombre de cabello y ropas negras, tez blanca y con unos ojos negros que miraban en diferentes direcciones.

Por alguna razón acompañarlo le daba una sensación cálida y reconfortadora. No sabia si era por las melodías que reproducía en su piano, si era por lo acogedora que era su cama, o el simple hecho de que su presencia la "tranquilizaba" de lo que experimenta en tan alocados mundos.

Desde entonces siempre lo visitaba tras sus exploraciones y poco antes de despertar. Ninguno intercambiaba palabras, porque el solamente decía ruidos raros inentendibles, las únicas cosas que podía hacer era escucharlo tocar aquel instrumento, acompañarlo ritmicamente con una flauta, hacer que le prestara atención maullando como gato, jugar a perseguirlo con un cuchillo. No quería lastimarlo con esta ultima cosa, pero se le hacia curioso que a diferencia de las demás personas en sus sueños, el al huir no le daba la espalda, sino que caminaba hacia atrás mirándola. Y así pellizcarse la mejilla para despertar.

Eso, para muchos, se la habría aburrido con el tiempo, pero no a ella si eso significaba pasar tiempo con el. Como ella no sabia como se llamaba, decidió darle un nombre, Secom Masada-sensei. El hombre por su parte no parecía negarse a la idea.

Sus sueños eran rutinarios, hasta que llego el 14 de febrero, quería hacer algo especial por el. En esa ocasión,al dormir se fue directo a donde se encontraba Masada-sensei. La chica ahora iba con una libreta en blanco, un lápiz y otro objeto.

El de negro al verla no podía negar que se sorprendió al verla tan pronto a diferencia de otras ocasiones, de hecho, siempre iba a su nave a la hora exacta. La observo con la libreta y lápiz a la mano. Pero noto que en la otra metía algo en un bolsillo de su falda(?).

La de pelo castaño se le acerco y le mostró ambos objetos. Quería que entendiera que el, aun sin tener boca, podía comunicarse con ella por medio de escritos.

Masada tomo ambos objetos sin problemas, este se acerco a la mesa que había en el otro lado, coloco el cuaderno encima y comenzó a escribir algo. La chica de ojos rojos sonrió al ver que es lo que le diría... o mas bien lo que le escribiría. Este se la acerco para ver una simple palabra que escribió:

**Gracias**

Aunque fuese una simple palabra, a la chica la hacia sentir emocionada. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle y ahora las respondería.

-Tu... ¿Que opinas de las veces que te visito, Masada?- Pregunto la chica secamente, el "adulo" nunca mostró señales de disgusto, pero un día se pregunto si le molestaba que lo siguiese con el cuchillo, o que por no ofenderle, seguía apegado a su rutina.

El hombre acabo de escribir su respuesta:

**A decir verdad, me agrada mucho, eres la única persona que ha venido a verme.**

Esa respuesta la animo aun mas, podía ver en sus ojos que eso era cierto.

-¿Te... Te gusta ese nombre que te di? ¿Como te llamas realmente?- Pregunto nuevamente, también deseaba saber su verdadero nombre, o su opinión del que ella le otorgo.

El se inclino un poco, estando a su altura y acaricio su cabeza. Mostrandole lo que había escrito:

**Me gusta mas Seccom Masada. Y sobre mi nombre real...**

**no importa realmente.**

La chica se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, pero aun teniendo en mente el porque estaba allí entonces, Masada le mostro nuevamente el cuaderno ante un nuevo escrito:

**No te lo tomes a mal, pero...**

**¿Porque estas aquí tan pronto?**

La chica se llevo una mano al bolsillo con el objeto que tenia, se sonrojo al pensar lo que haría pronto.

-Pues... Hoy... Hoy es el día de San Valentin, y como es costumbre... darle regalos a las personas que quieres.- Explico de manera tranquila pero apenada. -Por eso te traje esto.- Dijo sacando el objeto finalmente. Era una cajita roja con una cinta blanca. Madotsuki se la entrego al mayor.

El pelinegro comenzó a abrirla de a poco. En su interior había un chocolate, era máximo casi tan grande como un ojo, luego miro a la joven que solo asintió con la cabeza. El abrió la boca metiendo el dulce en esta.

-Espero que te guste...- Murmuro la castaña sonriendo con levedad.

Nuevamente se acerco al cuaderno. Para escribir algo:

**Gracias por ello,**

**aunque no tengo que regalarte, Madotsuki.**

La chica al leer eso negó con la cabeza. -No hace falta que lo hagas, yo lo hice porque... te quiero.- Al decir estas ultimas palabras bajo la cabeza apenada.

Unos segundos de silencio incomodo se desarrollaron. La chica solo escucho un pitido, ¿era el diciéndole algo?, no quería levantar la cabeza.

El de negro sujeto el mentón de la chica, haciendo que esta lo vea a sus ojos azabache. Unos segundos después el se inclino hacia delante de modo que sus labios se unieran con los de la ojirubi.

Ella estaba sorprendida, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Quería que durara esa noche, que Masada-sensei estuviese con ella en el mundo real. Quería que estuviesen juntos.

Pero por la necesidad de aire se separaron. Madotsuki solo lo abrazo con fuerza, el se lo correspondió sin duda, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Finalmente volvió a intentar habar, liberando solo otro pitido, pero Madotsuki lo entendió bien.

-De verdad... Te quiero... Y feliz día de san valentin.-

* * *

**Y aqui acaba esto, para entonces ya debio haber acabadon el dia pero recuerden, pasenla bien con sus amigos, seres queridos y su media naranja :D**

**Sean felices**


End file.
